Her Best Chance
by SwanQueenFanFics
Summary: When a prophecy about Emma & Regina's daughter threatens The Dark One, Gold casts a new curse to prevent the girl of ever fulfilling her destiny. Now Emma & Regina need to do what is necessary to give their daughter her best chance & believe there is light despite all of the darkness. Established SwanQueen.


**This idea came to me one night while I couldn't sleep. I'm not sure where I'm taking this story yet but I do have some ideas. This means that I do not have this story written out and I will be writing chapter by chapter. Which means that if you have any ideas you are more than welcome to share them with me. The first few chapters will most likely be introductions after that the real fun can begin! I do have a fulltime job so updates will not be daily which I already apologize for.**

 **Also this is my very first SwanQueen fanfiction so reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
This story is M-rated just in case. Better safe than sorry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters. Some lines and/or scenes will be taken for the show (all credit to the writers) all the rest will be my imagination going wild!**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Loophole

"Are you sure this the only way? We don't have any other choices? Any other spells, potions, anything?" Emma asked

Mother Superior looked at the two women standing before her. She wanted to give them hope, she wanted to give them another way out but she couldn't. She knew what was about to happen and the only way to try and save everyone involved was to hand them this loophole.

"I'm so sorry Emma but this is all I've got. The Dark One has already cast his curse, it's only a matter of time before its energy consumes the entire town and does what it was created for." She reached into her pocket and took out the potion she had brewed for them. "Here," she said while taking Regina's hand and placing the little glass jar in it. "this will create a loophole in the Dark One's curse. It will bring you back a few days before today. It should give you enough time to get to the well before Rumple does. Once you get there, destroy it. Without that well the Dark One will not have enough energy to cast his curse and everyone will be safe."

The blonde turned towards the brunette. Green eyes locking on hazel ones. "Are we sure we want to do this? What if it doesn't work?"

"We have to try Emma. Even if this means there's only 1 percent of a chance that this will work, we have to try. " She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms "For Danni."

Before the former Evil Queen handed Danni over to the Blue Fairy she planted a soft kiss on the little baby girl's head. "We will be together again soon my little darling. You are everything I hoped for and so much more. Mommy loves you Danni, don't you ever forget that."

Emma put both hands around Regina's face and gently kissed her on the lips.  
"Let's go save our daughter." 

"We have to be quick Regina," the blonde said.

She looked up to the sky where dark red clouds started to form above the forest in front of them. "We don't have a lot of time left! Regina!"

When she noticed the brunette wasn't listening Emma took a step closer and gently touched her arm. At the exact same moment a tear rolled down the older woman's cheek.

"Regina?"

"You're right you know. Why take this risk? What if this doesn't work? What if we lose her? I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Hey, hey," Emma said while pulling her wife close to her "look at me. You heard what Blue said, there isn't any other way. If we don't do this then we will lose Danni forever. And eachother. I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you, Henry or our family. Remember what you said, we _**have**_ to try. This is the right thing to do. I know you know in your heart of hearts, this is the right thing to do."

"What if you and I…" – "shhh" Emma silenced her gently "if it comes to that, I will find you Regina, I will always find you."

As their lips met in a soft kiss, they could hear the thunder getting louder by the second. Emma took Regina's hand in hers "Let's go and do this. Together."

They took a few steps towards the forest but were quickly stopped when they heard someone yelling their names.

"Emma, Regina! Wait for us!"

When the two women turned around they saw an entire group of people running towards them.

"You didn't think we were going to let you two do this all by yourselves now did you?" Snow asked

"We're here for the both of you. We want to help you." David chimed in

"We've got your back sisters!" Leroy added.

Emma looked at the people now standing in front of her. Her mom, dad, Henry, Ruby, Granny, Leroy,… They were all there. Everyone was there.

"It's too dangerous," Regina said "We can't ask you to do this with us."

"You're not asking, we're offering," Henry spoke up "besides she's my little sister mom, I can't just sit by and do nothing. I love her too."

Snow stepped forward and took her once-stepmother-now-daughter in law's hands in her.  
"Regina, we're family and family sticks together no matter what. We're with you every step of the way."

The brunette gave the pixie-haired woman in front of her a genuine smile and to Snow's surprise, Regina pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you. Thank you so much."

There was a time when Regina could think of nothing else but to crush the Princess' heart, to destroy her happiness, no matter what the cost. She had tortured and murdered anyone who had the courage to stand in her way. There was a time where getting revenge on Snow White was what she lived for. But those dark days were long gone. She was no longer The Evil Queen as everyone had known her in the Enchanted Forest. And even though Regina refused to admit it, overtime Snow had secured a place in her heart.

"So, are you ready?" David asked

Emma wrapped her arm protectively around Regina's waist and looked into those loving hazel brown eyes. "We're ready." 

By the time they arrived at the well, the sky above them had turned pitch black. A clear sign that if they wanted to execute their plan, it would be now or never. Emma took out the little glass jar Mother Superior gave her earlier and undid the lid. Once opened, the transparent liquid inside turned purple with white sparkles lighting up. Before anything or anyone could interrupt them she walked over to the edge of the well and emptied the entire contents of the potion into it. As soon as the liquid hit the bottom of the well, purple and white smoke mixed with the dark red fumes who had already formed right above them.

"Emma step back!" her wife yelled

Without knowing why, Emma carefully took a few steps backwards while Regina took a few ones forward until she stood next to her life partner, fireball ready. "COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

A figure stepped out of the bushes but the brunette soon let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Mother Superior with baby Danni in her arms. But her relief turned into worry as this didn't make any sense. Blue was supposed to stay in the convent to keep their daughter safe from harm. She would never do something this irresponsible. Why was she here? Did something happen? Was she here to tell them that after all the trouble they went through the loophole they just created wouldn't work?

"Blue, I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"I've told you this before, I am _**always**_ one step ahead of you." The fairy said in a low threatening voice.

Regina didn't need to hear anything more, she knew exactly what was happening.

A silent sob escaped the brunette's lips. "No…"

"I'm so sorry Regina" the otherwise powerful fairy let out

"Regina?" Emma carefully said "What is it?"

"Rumple…" the brunette growled.

Her fears were confirmed when the Dark One appeared, holding Blue's heart in his hand.

"Sorry, Dearie, but for every loophole _**you**_ find Rumplestiltskin will find 2 more. This really is for the best." The Dark One said, announcing his presence.

A giant fireball appeared in Regina's hand ready to be thrown at the threat in front of her. Equally as fast, Snow had her bow and arrow ready to be fired, David had drawn his sword and the dwarves had formed their attack position.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be, you've seen who I am, you know what I can do." And with one wave of his hand Rumple extinguished the glowing fireball aimed at him and forced all weapons to the ground.

"I can see how this can be difficult to understand but trust me, your lives will be so much better." Rumple let out his annoying obnoxious giggle. "Oh how clumsy of me, I meant _**my**_ life will be so much better. Now you little winged pest," he spoke against Mother Superior's heart "give me the baby."

Emma noticed how The Blue Fairy was trying her best to fight off the order the Dark one had just given her. But as much as the powerful fairy tried her feet forced her to walk into Rumple's direction. "Blue, don't do it! Please!"

"I can't Emma! He's too strong, I can't fight him off!"

"If you want to kill us then do it!" Regina yelled at Rumple  
"We're not going to fight you but please don't hurt our daughter!" Emma begged

The Dark One now looked over to where Regina & Emma were standing "sorry dearie but the prophecy about your daughter is threatening me now. And we can't have that now can we? But no need to worry, I don't want to kill your magical spawn. I need her. Oh no no no dearies, I have something far more suitable planned for this one. What needs to happen shall happen."

Regina ran towards Blue who was still holding baby Danni trying to save the little girl like a lioness trying to protect her cub. But as she was almost there Rumple launched an energy ball towards the protective mother throwing Regina back to where the rest of the group was standing which fortunately for her, broke the fall.

"We will face eachother again, I promise you. Soon. Very, very soon. And when we do, you will wish that I had killed you in this very moment. Because," he said while looking straight at the frantic brunette "I am going to hit _**you**_ where it hurts the most."

Blue was now standing right next to Rumple who ordered against her heart to give the baby to him.

"NO! BLUE NO!" Regina cried out. She needed to do something, she had to get her daughter away from Rumple but before she could do something the Dark One was once again one step ahead of her. With another wave of his hand he immobilized the entire group. As much as Regina tried she couldn't move a muscle. Every fibre inside of her was trying to fight this immobilization spell, she could feel her heart beating in her throat, picking up speed. It felt like it was ready to beat out of her chest. But she didn't care, all she cared about was getting her daughter away from that demon. That monster who was once her mentor. The mentor who had used her thirst for vengeance many many years ago and because of who she turned into the monster she once was. Because he was Rumplestiltskin and Rumplestiltskin knew exactly how to play his cards right and get what he wanted. And who would stop at nothing to get what he set out for.

There was nothing she could do now, nothing anyone could do. All they could do was watch how Emma & Regina's baby daughter fell in the hands of the monster who possessed the most powerful dark magic that had ever existed. The moment Blue had given Danni to Rumple, the baby had started to cry her little lungs out. The sound of their daughter being in so much distress was killing both Emma & Regina. She could sense the feeling of helplessness, the anger and rage building up inside Emma. In that very moment Regina's worst nightmare became reality. She wasn't able to protect her daughter and for a mother that was a horrible, unbearable feeling.

Rumple looked down to the baby in his arms "Oh yes, I can feel it. The power that is sleeping inside of this child waiting to be awakened. You are strong little one. Unfortunately both your mothers will never get to see the potential you have as it is time for us to go now."

Still holding Blue's heart in his hand, he turned towards the also immobilized fairy and slammed her heart back into her chest. "You have served your purpose bug."

And with that, the Dark One disappeared in a cloud of dark red smoke.  
As soon as he was gone, the immobilization spell wore off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Regina cried, tears running down her cheeks uncontrollably. Emma crouched down next to her wife and took her in her arms unable to stop her own tears from falling down.

As soon as Blue was able to move again she ran over to where Emma, Regina & the rest of the group were.

"What Rumple said isn't true moms. We will see Danni again!"

Both Regina & Emma looked up at their son, the defeat, pain & inner torture was written all over their faces. It was almost as if they were giving up.

"You heard what Rumple told us Henry…" his brunette mother let out

"That's what Rumple said."

"You don't believe him?" Regina asked, a shimmer of hope in her eyes.

Henry walked over to his mom and crouched down so he could look her in the eye. "Villains say whatever they can to hurt people. But what I choose to believe in is faith. I choose to believe that there is light despite all of the darkness. When you have nothing else but hope, in a way you still have everything. Never give up on hope. She'll find you."

Through her tears, a small smile formed on her face upon hearing Henry's words. "The heart of the truest believer." She whispered

Emma pulled Regina close to her and Henry leaned in and placed his arms around his mothers.

Green eyes met hazel ones as the blonde looked straight into the brunette's eyes. "We're doing this together." Regina squeezed her wife's hands "together"

The thunder above the well was at its loudest by now and before they could say anything else the family and everyone else was engulfed by the clouds and smoke produced by a curse.

Again.


End file.
